Worth Living For
by mandapanda505
Summary: "I want to feel that again. I want to remember what it feels like to love someone like that. And not just anyone. I want to know what it feels like to love [you]." Andrea "Andi" Reese excelled and made it to the top of her class and joined the famous Survey Corps. When she meets Levi, things start to change for her. After years apart, things may or may not be different. [Levi, OC]
1. Chapter 1

-3rd POV-

" _Andi Reese. You have been accepted into the Survey Corps." The commander said to her._

" _Yes sir." Andi said, giving the salute._

" _You may return home for the time being but when you are needed, you must come. Dismissed."_

 _Andi saluted again and turned to look at her best friend._

" _Petra! We did it. We really did it." Andi said, hugging her._

" _Andi, we're in the Survey Corps. Can you believe it?" Petra said, smiling at her._

" _You were fourth in our class. That's so great!"_

" _Andi, you were first in our class. We're all going to the Survey Corps. No one is going to the MP."_

" _Yeah, I know. I'm going to make my grandma proud." Andi beamed brightly. "Better than you." She teased._

" _Whatever Andi." Petra gave her small friend a push. "Let's both be great." Andi smiled at that and the two girls made their way to their hometown in Wall Rose._

* * *

 _Andi stood in front of the captured criminals and looked at the three. Mike stood next to Andi while, the newly appointed section leader, Erwin made the three a deal for them to join the Survey Corps or go to jail._

" _Squad Leader_ _, they're criminals. They don't belong with us." One of the corps said._

" _Well I mean, we can give them a chance." The three shot their gaze to her. "I mean, they did learn those skills on their own. That must mean they're quick learners."_

" _Shut up Andi." Mike said to her, shoving her. Andi stood her ground against the six foot five man. "What? Do you think you can fight me?"_

" _Let's see. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Andi said her gaze hardening. Mike stepped back a little._

" _Enough you two." Erwin said. "Andi is right, we need to give these three a chance and see about them. What are your names?"_

" _Isabel Magnolia." She has green eyes and red hair. She seemed to have some spunk to her._

" _Furlan Church." Dark blonde, dark grey eyes. Opposite of Isabel._

" _Levi." Black hair, dull blue eyes. Emotionless face. He looked at Andi the whole time after she said to give them a chance._

" _Andi, you will be in charge of helping Isabel."_

" _Yes sir." Isabel stood up and Andi walked over to her. Isabel surveyed Andi. She was rather short. Isabel figured she was under five feet. She kept her long black hair down. She parted her bangs on the right side. Her eyes were like dark blue crystals and they had a friendly tone to them. She had on the normal Survey Corps uniform. A cross necklace laid on her chest._

" _Hi, I'm Andi." Andi said, smiling at the girl. "Welcome to the Survey Corps."_

* * *

 _Levi watched Andi from afar. Andi was sparring with Isabel. She threw some jabs at her and Isabel dodged all of them except one that Andi faked. Andi then took advantage, threw the bigger girl down, and pinned her._

" _Gotta watch those fakes Isabel." Andi said a slight playful tone to her voice. She helped Isabel up and Levi walked over to them._

" _I'll spare you Andi." He said no emotion in his voice. Andi raised an eyebrow at him and threw him a smirk._

" _Alright Levi. I will accept your challenge." Andi said and got in a stance. Levi took a stance as well and went at Andi. She dodged his attacks and tried to sweep his legs from him. She misjudged his movements and she over stepped and was flat on her back in a moment. Levi mounted her and held a fist in front of her face. Everyone around them stopped and stared when they saw Andi on the ground._

" _Andi got taken down so easily?" One of the guy's said._

" _Andi has never been taken down." Another said._

 _Andi looked at Levi and their eyes locked. Andi noticed they weren't hard like they normally were. There was a hint of excitement in them. A small blush began to creep on her face. She shoved him off her, jumped up and looked at everyone._

" _Get back to training." She yelled and everyone hurried around her. Levi had a smirk on his face and Andi walked away from Isabel and Levi. Petra ran after Andi._

" _Andi what happened?" Petra asked._

" _Beginners luck is all." Andi said looking back at Levi and their eyes locked again. Her blush grew deeper and she turned back away. She clenched her fists and continued to walk._

" _Why are you blushing?" Petra asked._

" _I'm not." Andi snapped at her. "It's just hot out here." Petra looked back at Levi. His eyes fixated on Andi the whole time. She got a small smile on her lips._

" _I think you like him." Petra said. "And I think he likes you too."_

* * *

" _Andi, flank that one!" Erwin yelled at her. Andi shot her gear towards the tree and saw the incoming titan ahead. She pushed forward and shot the 3D gear towards the bottom of the titan. In a flash, the titan was falling to the ground and Andi had to maneuver away from it so it didn't fall on her. She landed on the tree branch and looked at who killed the titan. Levi shot his gear and landed next to Andi._

" _That was my kill." Andi snapped at him._

" _Too slow." Levi said. Andi glared at him and he gave her a smirk._

 _A titan came running out of the trees towards the pair. This one wasn't a normal titan. It's an abnormal titan._

" _Flank me." Andi said. "This is an abnormal."_

 _Andi shot her gear towards the abnormal and Levi followed her. Andi went for his legs to take them out and another titan appeared out of nowhere. She gasped and changed her course to avoid the incoming titan. The abnormal titan reached for her and she sliced through its hand all the way to its neck. The abnormal titan fell to the ground and the titan that showed up out of nowhere fell to the ground. Levi flew next to her and they landed on a tree._

" _That was a close one." Andi said, looking down at the two titans._

" _Are you okay Andi?" Levi asked. Andi looked at him and a small blush formed on her face. She nodded and looked away from him._

" _Let's regroup with the others." She said, taking off throw the trees. Levi followed her and the two stayed silent until they regrouped with their troupe._

" _There you are." Erwin said. Andi landed next to him. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah. Levi and I encountered an abnormal and then another titan showed up." Andi said, reporting to Erwin. "He really saved my ass."_

* * *

" _Andi." Levi said in a monotone voice. "There is something about you that intrigues me."_

" _And what would that be?" Andi said looking at him. The two had been spending more time with each other. Andi had to admit she had it bad for the mysterious boy. However, Andi didn't know he had it bad for her too._

" _I don't know. But ever since that day we met, I've always had this feeling about you."_

" _This is so unexpected. Especially coming from you." Andi said, looking a little shocked at him. "I've heard from the others you are very cold and very distant. So this is a shock."_

" _Andi, I just, I don't know about you." Levi said. He almost looked frustrated._

" _There is lots to know about me Levi. Just ask." Andi said. And from the moment on, the two got to know each other better than anyone._

* * *

" _Andi, I'm telling you. Levi is a different person when he is around you. You should see him with everyone else. He is so stone cold." Petra said to her. Andi rolled her eyes._

" _Whatever. He is not like that." Andi said._

" _Do you even see him with others?" Petra said. "Look."_

 _Andi followed Petra's pointed finger and she watched Levi with some other members of the corps. He had a hard expression on his face and he didn't look friendly at all. Andi remember the time they spent talking all night._

" _I don't know what is so special about me." Andi mumbled. "I'm kind of a dork."_

" _You are not." Petra said. "You get to go on missions all the time with the commander. You're like Erwin's favorite."_

" _Oh shut up!" Andi said, shoving her friend. "I am not a favorite. I just do what I am supposed to do." Levi watched Andi and she caught his eye. She smiled a little and looked back at Petra._

" _Dude, you have it bad." Petra teased._

" _I know. I know I do." Andi said, a blush creeping up on her face._

" _It's because you're friendly." Petra said. "You're not a witch." Andi gave her a look and started to laugh. "Okay, you CAN be a witch sometimes, but otherwise you are very open and welcoming. You're the only one who has welcomed those three. Besides Hange and me."_

" _Why shouldn't people be nice?" Andi said. "I'm just not rude."_

" _Line up!" Erwin called for everyone to get in formation. They all lined up and waited to get orders. "Alright listen up. We are going to be doing a bit of different training and formation today. You'll be put into pairs. Teamwork is essential to this drill."_

 _Teams were being made left and right._

" _Andi and Levi." Levi moved next to Andi and the two got ready for the drill._

" _Sir, why did you put Andi and Levi together?" Mike asked, a little jealous._

" _They're both strong. Some of the strongest here. If they are in the field together, I want to see their teamwork." Mike just nodded and watched the two._

 _Andi and Levi excelled at the drill and impressed the whole squad. No words were spoken between the two but they were in such sync it even surprised Erwin._

" _Great. You two are done. We have a mission in the next couple of weeks. Your teamwork will be needed."_

* * *

" _Levi, why are you so infatuated with me?" Andi asked. They were sitting on the roof of one of the building._

" _I don't know. But I heard something."_

" _Yes. I seem to be infatuated with you as well." Andi said a blush creeping on her face._

" _You know, you're the first person I have made a connection with that is more than a friend." Andi blushed more when Levi said that._

" _Really? I mean, I do like you." Andi said, finally admitting her feelings to the man._

" _Hmm. I like you too." Levi said back to her. There was silence between the two after that. Andi looked up into the starry sky and laughed a little. "What's so funny?"_

" _It's just, I don't know. I never wanted to live my life as a machine. We're human. Humans are supposed to be more than soldiers. More than just warriors."_

" _I've never wanted to get close to people. People die all the time and if you don't die, then they will." Levi said, cutting her off._

" _But we're not machines. We're human. We're supposed to make connections and we're supposed live our lives like how we want too." Andi said. "If you have something worth living for, then it makes you try that much harder to stay alive." Levi didn't say anything to her. He looked up and Andi saw a smile on his face._

" _You're right. There are people who are worth living for." Levi said, looking at Andi. "You're worth living for Andi. And I will do everything I can, just to live for you." Andi gapped at Levi. This man was stone cold when she met him. Is still stone cold when around other people other than her._

" _Levi. I'll live for you too." Andi said, smiling at him. Levi never felt any sort of connection with someone. Not even his own teammates. Levi cupped Andi's cheek, leaned in, and gently placed his lips on hers. From that moment on, the couple knew living for each other was far better than anything else in their lives._

* * *

Andi sat up from the make shift bed she had been laying for what seemed liked forever. She listened to see if the ground shifted above her and when she didn't hear anything, she got up and opened the door to the basement of the house she was in. She saw darkness all around meaning all the titans weren't out. Andi took the chance to go look for food.

It had been five years since the fall of Wall Maria.

Five years since Andi separated from the Survey Corps.

Five years separated from Levi.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! I have decided to start a new story! I have been obsessed with Attack on Titan lately and Levi is my favorite! So I decided to write a story about him. I haven't decied how long this was going to be. I have read some other storied about Levi on here and it sparked my interest, so here is chapter on.**_

 _ **I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters except Andi and a few more characters that have no showed up yet!**_

 _ **Please read, review, favorite, and follow! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _What were you thinking?" Erwin yelled at Andi. They had just come back from a scout and Andi was reckless and ended up getting hurt._

" _I wasn't going to let my comrades die." She mumbled from the bed. She winced as she tried to sit up, her ribs screaming in pain at her._

" _No stay lying down." Erwin said. "That was very brave Andi, but you paid the price."_

" _I know, but I'm not going to let people die when they can be saved. And they all lived because of me." Andi said._

" _I know Andi. When you are all better, please come see me in my office. I have some business to discuss with you." Andi nodded and Erwin left her room. A moment later there was a knock on the door._

" _Come in." Levi entered her room and shut the door behind him. He didn't have a very pleasant look on his face._

" _Why the hell did you do that?" He hissed at her._

" _I wasn't going to let them die. That's just not me." Andi snapped back at him._

" _So you pay the price of getting hurt huh?" Levi asked. "You're hurt. Bad Andi. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I don't-"_

" _Levi." Andi cut him off. "Please just shut up and come sit next to me. Please."_

 _Levi listened to Andi and came to sit next to her on the bed. Andi grabbed his hand and he ran circles on the back of her hand._

" _I'm okay Levi. Just a little bruised is all." Andi said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I won't go down without a fight."_

" _Andi." Levi hugged her gently and in haled her scent. She smells like roses and jasmine._

" _I promise."_

* * *

" _Andi Reese. You show tremendous skills on the battle field as well as outside the field. You show wonderful leadership and will do anything to help you comrades. I have decided to promote you to captain. Starting today, your new rank will be in effect. Please continue to service the Survey Corps with pride. You are dismissed." Erwin told Andi. She gave the salute._

" _Yes sir. Thank you." She left the room and walked down the hall. It was dinner time and she made her way to the hall to eat._

" _Andi!" Petra called to her friend. She ran to Andi._

" _So what did Erwin tell you?" She asked._

" _I uh, I've been promoted to captain." Andi said._

" _What?!" Petra yelled at her best friend. "Are you serious Andi?"_

" _Yeah. I guess it's something to be excited about." She kinda shrugged._

" _Are you not happy?"_

" _No I am. I mean, what about everyone else?" Andi asked. "I'm sure Erwin will have me stay with him when we go on scouts."_

" _Are you worried about Levi?" Petra asked._

" _What? No! Of course not. Levi is a strong solider. He can handle himself." Andi said, a blush creeping up on her face._

" _Hmmm. Okay sure." Petra said, looking at Andi._

" _I'll tell you later Petra okay. Just not now." Andi said, blushing even harder._

" _Anyways, congratulations on being captain." Petra said, hugging Andi._

* * *

 _Andi sat on the bed, a look of disbelief on her face. They had just returned from a scout and Isabel and Furlan lost their lives against the titans. It was the first time they had gone outside the walls. Levi had planned on killing Erwin during the scout. Andi led her first team and they all perished but her. A lot raced through her mind as Levi sat on the chair, the same look on his face._

" _Levi, I-"_

" _I don't want your sympathy or anything Andi. You don't know." Andi's rage flared up when she heard Levi say that._

" _Excuse me?" She yelled at him. "I lost friends too. I lost people I cared about as well today. So I do know okay. I do know what it is like."_

" _No Andi, you have had people who have bonded with you. What if Petra died today?" Andi tensed at thought of losing her best friend. "I lost the two people who have been around since the beginning of this."_

" _Levi." Andi said, standing up and walking over to him. She hugged him to her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't know how that feels. But I'll do whatever I can to take the pain away. Just tell me what to do. Tell me how to help you Levi and I'll do it."_

" _Andi. I lost them." Levi said, clinging to her. Andi stayed silent and comforted Levi. Yes, she had lost people but not like Petra._

" _Levi. I'm so sorry."_

" _Please Andi. Please. Don't leave me too. I'm begging you Andi. Please." Levi cried into her chest. "I can't lose you too. Andi please tell promise you'll never leave."_

" _I promise Levi. I promise I won't leave you." Andi said, tears rolling down her face. "I won't leave because I love you Levi. I love you." Levi looked up at and stood up. He cupped Andi's face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Andi kissed back and wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _I love you too, Andi."_

 _That night Andi gave her all to Levi._

* * *

" _Let's move out!" Erwin yelled as they opened the gates._

 _The scouts were once again going on a mission. Andi rod next to Erwin and Levi rod next to Erwin's other side. Erwin promoted Levi to captain as well after witnessing his power on the last couple of missions. They rode their horses out to the fields._

" _Split up." Erwin yelled. Andi looked at Levi and she nodded at him. Andi was in charge of the right squad and Levi the left. Before they split up, Levi rod up next to Andi._

" _Please be careful." He told her._

" _You be careful too." Andi said. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and took her squad right. Levi watched her ride off, not knowing it would be the last time he saw her._

* * *

" _Where is she?" Erwin yelled at the right squad. "Where is Andi?"_

 _Two of the ten on Andi's squad made it back to the main group. Andi wasn't with the squad when they returned._

" _Sir, she stayed behind to help the other five. She told us to come back and give you a message." One of the members said._

" _What is the message?"_

" _Sir. It's uh."_

" _Spit it out." Levi said, arriving next to Erwin. "Where is Andi?"_

" _Captain, she wanted us to tell you that she was sorry for not coming back, but that her comrades needed her." One of the members cried. Erwin and Levi stiffened at the words._

" _What're you saying solider?" Erwin asked._

" _She sacrificed herself so we were able to get out alive."_

 _Levi ignored those words and mounted his horse. Andi's smile flashed through his mind. He started to ride off when Erwin stopped him._

" _Levi, don't." Erwin commanded._

" _She's out there. I know she is." Levi said._

" _Levi. She isn't. You know it, I know it. She sacrificed herself to save humanity." Erwin said. "As much as I want to go too, we need to fall back." Levi hesitated and then hung his head. She promised. She promised him she'd come back._

" _Let's move out!" Erwin yelled and they began to move out._

" _Captain Levi." One of the members who survived from Andi's team said. Levi looked at him. "This is for you. Captain Andi wanted you to have this." He held up Andi's cross and Levi took it from his hand._

" _Thanks." He mumbled. They all rode back to the town. Levi held Andi's necklace in his hand. "I'm so sorry Andi."_

* * *

" _Get out of here!" Andi yelled at the members of her team. As they were going south, titans suddenly swarmed them. She already lost most of her team and she didn't want to lose the rest of them._

" _Captain, what about you?" Sammy, a member yelled. He saw Andi switch to new blades._

" _I will stay back and fight. Just please go."_

" _Captain don't sacrifice yourself!"_

" _If I don't, the titans will get to the group and then what good will that do." Andi said, tears falling down her face. "I don't want to die, but dammit if I do then I know humanity is one step closer to winning."_

" _Captain. Is there anything you want me to say?" Andi ripped her necklace off her neck and threw it at him._

" _Give it to captain Levi please and tell everyone I am sorry. My team needs their captain." He nodded and the two ran off. Andi looked back at the titans and she wiped her face. "I will not let any of you pass." She tapped her horse and rode towards the titans._

* * *

 _Andi stood in front of all the titans' bodies. She sighed and put her blades away and called for her horse. Her horse came and she mounted it. She rode towards the direction where the group was supposed to meet and she realized she was in a whole new area. The sun was starting to set and she didn't have a torch with her. She needed to get somewhere where she could be safe at night. She rode around until the she found an abandoned city. She recognized it as town that had supplies for her equipment. She lucked with that. She dismounted her horse and went into the building. She was going to get back, not matter it took._

* * *

Andi sat in the room and listened to the ground shift above her. Try after try, Andi couldn't seem to get back to her home. She sighed and looked around at all the things she collected. She had found a few books, some clothes, and a few more things. There were too many titans in the area where she needed to refill her gas tanks, so at night she stocked up on tanks. She found a backpack to hold all her stuff when she went out. The outfit she had on when she first got lost got trashed, so she found some clothes that would do for now. The ground above her stopped moving and she listened. It must be night time. She climbed the stairs and slowly opened the door to the basement she was staying in. The sun was setting and she knew that the titans would stop moving soon. She gathered her stuff and strapped her gear over the clothes. She opened the door and saw it the moon shining bright out the window. This was her chance. She knew she could get to another town through the night. She opened the door to the house and whistled for her horse. She came and Andi saddled her up and mounted her. She looked up into the sky and there were no clouds. Fate was on her side tonight.

The sun started to rise and she saw a group of titans start to head towards a wall she came up too. Once she was at the wall she knew she could maneuverer up it. She shot her gear towards the wall and barely made it before the titans noticed her. She made it to the top. She didn't see anyone at the top and she sat down and sighed. She looked at the town and noticed it was Trost. She gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth. A sob escaped her mouth and she knew she made it back.

"Who are you?" Some soldiers came running next to her. They had a Garrison jacket on. One of the men gasped.

"Andi?" It was a one of the guys in her old squad, Sammy. Andi looked at him.

"I'm home." Was the last thing she said before she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

 _ **Okay! Here is chapter 2! :) I also went back and updated chapter one. I realized I was a little off on my timeline when it comes to Erwin becoming the commander, so I changed that.**_

 _ **I do apologize if it seems I am rushing a little. I promise I am not, just stay with me and we'll get it going.**_

 _ **I am trying to post a chapter a week. I know it's been two weeks since I posted the first chapter, but I am in my last semester of school. I graduate in May and after that no more homework! Ever!**_

 _ **Anyways, let me know what you all thing. I promise it will all fall into place. Also, next chapter will have no flashbacks. There will be more but not for a while.**_

 ** _Rate, review, follow, and favorite! :)_**

 ** _I do not own Attack on Titan except Andi and a few more characters that haven't been introduced yet._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get her some water!" Andi heard someone say. She felt an arm around her shoulder and she opened her eyes and saw people all around her.

"Andi, are you okay?" She looked at who was holding her. Sammy held her up and grabbed the water.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around her. She heard whispers about who she is and how she got here.

"You passed out. " Sammy said. Andi sat up and finished the water.

"What is going on here?" The commander, Dot Pixis said, coming over the group.

"Sir, a mysterious woman came up the wall and she passed out. She has a cloak from Survey Corps." One said.

"Survey Corps cloak?" He asked. He looked at the woman in front of him and hmmmed. "Captain Andrea Reese of the Survey Corps. Well if this isn't a surprise."

"Commander Pixis." Andi said, standing up and saluting him.

"Five years Andi, five years you've been declared dead and now you're here. Alive in the flesh." He said. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. What is going on here?" Andi asked looking at the town.

"It seems the colossal titan appeared and breached Trost. We have evacuated everyone and the cadets should be coming soon." He said. Andi looked behind him and didn't notice anyone.

"Where are they?" She asked. "No one is here."

"We're still waiting. But Andi, you know since you all of a sudden showed up, the MP is definitely going to question how you survived."

"By the skin of my teeth." Andi said. They noticed her tone change. "I lived day by day and some I wanted to die, but I wanted to get back. So I stayed alive. And if there are rookies down there and you're all sitting up here, then what type of soldiers are you?"

"Andi, we evacuated everyone. They graduated today. It is up to them now." Pixis said.

"Well, I won't stand for that." Andi said, going to the edge of the wall. "I'll go down and find them."

"No Andi. You can't do that." Sammy said, stepping up to her.

"Why not? Aren't we taught to not turn our back on each other?" Andi said. She shot her gear down the wall and landed on a roof top. Sammy followed her.

"I won't let you go alone. Not like last time. The Survey Corps lost a wonderful leader that day. And after everything is cleared up, I'd like to serve under you again, captain." Andi looked away from him as her eyes started to tear up.

"Alright. Let's help these rookies. Listen to my command Sammy. Okay?" He nodded and they made their way around the town.

* * *

"It's over, we're done for." Jean Kirstein, a rookie said defeated. The rookies needed to get to the wall but didn't have much gas. The headquarters was overrun with titans and all anyone could do was sit around.

"Come on!" Conny Springer yelled, sighing and sitting down.

"I'll lead the next mission! We can do this." Sasha Blouse said. Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Marco Bolt all stood around each other murmuring words to each other. Krista Lenz and Ymir sat around some other rookies.

"This is all just a mess." One rookie said. Mikasa Ackerman arrived to the group of rookies. She looked around for Eren and didn't see him anywhere.

"Have you seen Eren?" She asked the group of four.

"I haven't seen him but Armin is over there." Reiner said, pointing to Armin Arlert. Mikasa made her way over to him.

"Armin, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She noticed the look of distraught on his face. "Where is Eren? Armin?"

Armin looked up at her and started to cry. He told the group how everyone in Eren's squad had died in battle. The rookies all stood in disbelief.

"We would've died too if we tried to fight the titans as well." A rookie said. Armin cried and apologized to Mikasa. She held Armin's hand told him it was okay.

"Who are they?" Mikasa looked to where the people were looking. A woman and a man landed in front of the group.

"Finally found you." The woman said.

"Took us long enough." The man said, putting his blades away. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Who are you guys?"

"My name is Andrea Reese. You can call me Andi. This is Sammy Morris. Are any of you hurt?" Whispers among the rookies began to fill their ears.

"Andi? Instructor Keith talked about her."

"Wasn't she the one who was declared dead five years ago?"

"Andrea Reese, she's a captain for the Survey Corps."

"Whatever you have heard about me, I am here now and I am going to help all of you get to the wall." Andi said.

"None of us have gas to make it up the wall. And the headquarters is overrun with titans." Sasha told her.

"What is your name?" Andi asked her.

"Sasha, Sasha Blouse." She told her. All the rookies looked skeptical. Andi didn't have any of the right military attire on. She had on black leggings and a burgundy tank top on. Her now longer black hair sat in a low ponytail.

"My name is Conny Springer. Where did you come from?" Conny asked her.

"The rumors are true. Apparently I was declared dead for five years. But I was able to find my way back. And I am here to help you all."

"Why? We're all going to die anyways." Jean said.

"What is your name?" Andi asked him.

"Jean."

"Well Jean, that kind of talk will get you dead. There are enough people here that we can get to headquarters and get everyone filled."

"What makes you think you can help us? No one else came." Annie said.

"Because I came. We're taught to not leave any one behind and that is why I am standing here in front of everyone right now. While everyone else cowered away, I came to help you all. As a captain, you never leave your team. None of you may know me. Hell, I don't know any of you. But it is my duty to help fellow soldiers. And if you some of you want to stand around and die, then go ahead. But for the ones that want to live and keep fighting, follow me and I will make sure you get to headquarters. I am asking everyone here to put your trust in me." The rookies hesitated and none of them moved. Andi sighed. Mikasa then stood up and walked over to her.

"Andi, I will follow you and help you slay the titans. My name is Mikasa." She said, drawing her swords. "Unlike the rest of my fellow trainees, I believe we can get to HQ. Everyone here is a bunch of cowards just the people who abandoned us. I am disappointed in everyone. Even if Andi and I are the only ones to defeat the titans then we will. Because the only way we can win if we fight." Andi smirked at the words Mikasa spoke.

"If no one else will fight, they stay here and die. I can't say we all are going to live. Some of us here won't make it. But know you gave your life to fight for a good cause. That you fought for the sake of humanity. I will remember you." Andi said. "Sammy, Mikasa, let's go." The three of them left the group. Andi heard Jean yell at the group and Sasha yelled after them. Andi glanced back and noticed all of them follow the three.

"Andi, Mikasa, you did it." Sammy said. "You got them to fight."

"Let's go. Clear the path for them!" Andi yelled.

"Yes captain." Sammy told her and the three killed titan after titan. Mikasa's gas ran out and she fell to a building.

"Dammit." Andi yelled.

"Captain Andi, keep going forward. I will look after her." A blonde boy told Andi. She smiled at being called captain by someone other than Sammy.

"Jean, follow Andi, there are still titans in the area. Use your skills with Andi." Conny yelled.

"Alright Sammy, let's keep moving forward. We gotta get this path cleared for them." Andi said.

"Right." Sammy and Andi went ahead and slayed more titans. They cleared the area and she regrouped with the rookies. They all had distraught looks on their faces.

"I am sorry I didn't save your friends. But we have to get there. We have too." Andi said. The rookies looked at her. "Please. But before we go, what is everyone's name?"

"Marco."

"Annie."

"Reiner."

"Bertolt."

"She's right. We have to keep going." Jean said.

"I will clear the path." Andi said. "Everyone here will make it."

"Captain, I will assist you." Sammy said.

"No, stay with them. I can do this." Andi said, taking off.

"She's had to have killed at least ten titans." Reiner said.

"Who is she?" Marco said.

"She was top of her class when she graduated. She joined the Survey Corps and made her way up to captain. She's skilled. That's why she can take out so many. Her skills match Levi's." Sammy told them.

"What happened to her?" Bertolt asked.

"She scarified herself to save me and another member of her squad. She didn't come back and they declared her dead after five days. But that's not the case."

"We need to move out. We're almost there and she cleared most of them." Jean said, taking off. They all followed behind Andi and they came up to headquarters. They busted through the windows. Andi came in shortly after them. She smiled and put her weapons away.

"Alright we made it." The wall broke next to them and two titans appeared in the hole that was made.

"Run! Get in further deeper." Someone yelled and all chaos broke loose.

Jean and Andi were the only ones in the room. Andi drew her swords and started to charge at the titan when a fist suddenly appeared knocking the two titans away. The force of the air was so strong it knocked Andi back.

"Hey Andi!" Jean yelled and he caught her.

"What is this?" Mikasa, Armin and Conny all came through a window. "You're alive! Thank you for catching me Jean."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Andi stood up and went to where the hole was. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's a titan that kills other titans."

"That was a great plan Armin! I am always trusting you now." Conny told the blonde boy.

"Let's regroup with the others. It seems like the outside is covered from him." Andi said and they made their way to the others. Armin came up with a plan to kill the titans.

"This is great. It has to work! Armin, you are definitely intelligent. We can do this." Andi said. They executed the plan and all the rookies were able to refill their tanks.

"You did it Andi." Sammy said, refilling his tank. "You saved these rookies."

"No Sammy, we did. We all did it. All I did was say a few words, but they're the ones who came too and saved themselves." Andi said.

"Captain Andi, thank you for saving us." Sasha and Conny came up to Andi.

"It was everyone here. Now let's get to the wall!"

* * *

"Commander, you have a letter." One of the scouts gave the letter to Erwin. He took the letter and opened it up. Levi's squad regrouped with everyone.

"What's the next move Erwin?" Levi asked.

"We have to go back to Trost. There has been an invasion of titans." Erwin said. Everyone started to gather their horses and Erwin told Levi to stay back.

"What is it?" Levi asked. Erwin handed him the letter and Levi's eyes widened at the last thing it said. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would the Garrison make this up?" Erwin said.

"I'll believe it, when I see it" Levi said, dropping the letter and mounting his horse. "There is no time to waste." They left back to Trost.

* * *

" _Andi Reese has returned home."_

* * *

 _ **I couldn't stand it! I had to write and post another chapter!**_

 _ **Okay, I promise I did not rush! The story is supposed to follow Andi. I want to switch over to first person, but I feel that would be weird since I already started with third person. I don't know. Let me know what everyone thinks!**_

 _ **Oh, I also changed the bio. Keep that quote I put in mind. ;)**_

 ** _I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters except Andi and Sammy as well as few more who have not entered._**

 ** _Please read, review, follow, and favorite! :)_**

 ** _Also, feedback is always welcomed. I love to hear what you all think! You're opinions matter to me. I also forgot to do this last chapter but shout out to_** purplepiepie, Edith Murphy, and guest Julie. _**I appreciate the feedback! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Andi stood on the wall next to Pixis while he talked to a rookie named Eren who apparently could turn into a titan. He was the titan who was fighting the other titans. Pixis order Andi to stay with him while the plan was executed.

"Are you going to turn me into the MP when this is all over?" Andi asked, once she was alone with him.

"If I can avoid it, then no. But if they come asking, I have too." Andi nodded.

"Did you call for the Survey Corps?" Andi asked, thinking of what everyone will think when she reunites with everyone.

"Yes. We sent a letter earlier. They should be here soon." Pixis said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great!" Andi said.

"No Andi, that's not what I mean. Being around people again. Are you going to be okay?" Andi hesitated at his question. She hadn't been around people in over five years. She got used to be alone and fending for herself.

"Umm, yeah. I think I'll be okay." Andi said.

"Commander, Eren has been successful at closing the hole." Rico, a squad leader, said coming up to the pair. "Oh, Andi."

"Rico." Andi said, giving her a blank stare.

"You've been gone five years and now you're back. How did you survive so long?" Rico said in a tone she always spoke in to Andi.

"Skills Rico. Skills." Andi said to her.

"All these years and you're still the same person."

"Seems you haven't changed either, hmm."

"Commander, Nile is here." A solider came up to three.

"Commander Pixis, haven't seen you in a while." Nile said, coming up to the group.

"Commander Nile. Nice to see you too."

"We have been informed that Captain Andrea Reese has been reported back. She needs to come with us immediately for questioning." Nile said.

"I'm right here, Nile. You can talk directly to me." Andi told him.

"Andi, please come with us without a fight. It is standard procedure we question where you have been for five years." Nile said.

"Yeah yeah, I know protocol." Andi said. She followed the MP soldiers to Wall Sheena.

"Where is she?" A voice yelled behind them.

"Commander we have a problem." One of the soldiers told Nile.

"Of course. And his name is Erwin." Nile said. Andi turned around and saw everyone standing there.

"Oh my god." Petra put a hand to her mouth and sobbed a little. Andi ran to the group and hugged Petra first.

"Petra!" Andi said, hugging and holding on to her, the tears rolling down her face. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Andi. What happened?" Petra asked looking at her.

"Quit hogging her!" Hange yelled and ripped Andi from Petra.

"Hange!" Andi hugged the much taller girl and Hange lifted Andi her up and spun her around.

"Don't ever leave again Andi!" She cried, setting Andi down.

"I am never going to leave again." Andi said. She looked around and didn't see Levi. Her heart dropped and she looked at Petra. "Is Levi…" She didn't get to finish because someone said her name.

"Andi."

Andi's breath got caught in her throat when she heard the person who called her name. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she turned around and locked eyes with Levi. Nobody said anything. Andi swallowed a big gulp before the tears just flowed out of her eyes. She walked over to Levi and threw her arms around him. Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her for dear life. He rested his head on her shoulder and he couldn't hold back his feelings. The tears fell down his face and he gripped her shirt.

"Is it really you Andi?" Levi asked.

"It's really me Levi. It's really me." Andi cried. She pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"Andi what happened to you?" Levi asked, still holding on to her.

"It's a long story." Andi said, resting her head on his chest.

"Andi, you need to come with us." Nile said. Levi moved to stand in front of Andi.

"She isn't going anywhere Nile. You're going to overwhelm her with so many questions." Erwin said, coming from the back. "I think she should spend some time with her family and then you can question her."

"It's procedure Erwin." Nile pushed back.

"It's fine." Andi said, moving from Levi. "I'll go. I don't have anything to hide. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Andi. I trust your judgement." Erwin said. "Welcome back."

"Andi." Levi said, he held her hand and she hugged him again.

"Just wait for me." Andi said, letting him go and walking back over to Nile.

* * *

"Hey Eren, don't be scared of them okay." Andi told him. They put them in cells under the court house.

"Do you think the MP is going to keep me?" Eren asked.

"Erwin will come up with something. He always does." Andi reassured him.

"Are you okay Andi?" Eren asked her.

"I am good. I know they'll let me go. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Come on Andi. It's time to go." A solider told her.

"Be strong Eren. I promise it'll be okay." Andi told him before leaving.

The solider took her to a room where there were some MP and some Scouts. Erwin, Nile and Pixis all sat next to each other with the main commander Darius Zackly in the middle.

"Captain Andrea Reese of the Survey Corps. You are not on trial, but we must question your whereabouts for the past five years. Please have a seat." Darius began. Andi sat down.

"Andi, where have you been for the past five years?" Nile asked her.

"I was in an abandoned village. I honestly don't even know what it was called. I scavenged as much as I could. Most days were hard. But some were easy. I stayed hidden most of the time because I was scared. I didn't want to die." Andi teared up a little bit. "I barely made it most days. But I wanted to come home. And I did."

"What happened before you disappeared?" Darius asked her.

"It was on a scout. I lead my team to the right and some of them died. I sacrificed myself to save the last two men so they could get a message back. After I killed the remaining titans, I tried to get back but I got lost. Thankfully the village I was in had supplies for the 3D gear. Otherwise I would've died."

"Andi. It seems that you survived on shear willpower. You are free to go. You have a choice to join the Scouts again or leave the military." Darius told her.

"Can I have some time to go home?" Andi asked.

"Yes."

"Then I want to go home and then I will resume my duties in the Survey Corps." Andi said.

"Granted. You may leave now." Darius said. Andi got up and left up the room. Levi stood against the wall as she came out.

"Levi." Andi smiled at him.

"Are they letting you go?" He asked.

"Yes. I am going home." Andi said. "Then I am coming back to the Scouts."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I just want things to go back to normal." She mumbled. Levi took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Andi, I've missed you." Levi said. Andi placed her hand over his.

"I missed you too." She said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Don't you have to be here for Eren's trial?" Andi asked.

"I can miss it. If you need me I'll be there." Levi said and Andi felt her face heat up a bit.

"I think you should stay. I'll be okay." Andi said.

"We'll come get you." Levi said. Andi nodded and he pulled her into a hug. Everything felt right again. He pulled back a little and scrunched up his nose at her. "You stink."

"Oh thanks." She laughed a little. "I haven't been around water in a month. I'm gross."

"Please be safe going home." Levi said. Andi nodded and she left him by the door.

* * *

Andi got off her horse and looked around her town. Karanes hasn't changed much since she's been gone. People stopped and whispered when they saw her. She ignored them and continued walking towards where her old home was. She tied her horse near her home and she walked up the steps. She held her breath as she knocked on the door. She waited and waited. She hadn't seen her grandma in years. Andi could only imagine what she felt like when they told her she hadn't come back. The door opened and Andi's grandma, Natalie, stood there in shock.

"Andi?" Her grandma asked.

"Grandma!" Andi felt the tears run down her face as she threw her arms around her grandma.

"My God!" Her grandma cried back and held her tightly.

"I'm home grandma. I'm home." Andi cried. They stood like that for a minute to gather themselves. After a moment, her grandma pulled back.

"Let's come in." Her grandma said and they went inside. The house hadn't changed since Andi was little. Her grandma sat in her normal chair and Andi sat down on the couch. "My baby, what happened to you? They came to my door and told me you were dead. The blonde man and black haired man came to my door."

"Grandma let me tell you what happened." Andi told her grandma what happened.

"All that matters is your home now." Her grandma said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too grandma. I thought of you the whole time. I always worried about you."

"That's my girl. Always worry about other before herself." She said.

"You taught me that." Andi laughed.

"Go shower and get changed. You're probably leaving again soon." Her grandma said.

"I'm staying for a while. I'm not leaving right away. But a shower sounds great."

"I'll be here. Your room is the same; I didn't change anything. I clean everything once a week in hope you'd be back; which you are now."

Andi nodded and she left to go to her room. She opened the door and nothing change. The same dresser held her clothes, the same bed had her sheets and pillows, and the small vanity with a mirror held all her hair ties and necessities. Andi grabbed clean clothes and she went to the bathroom. She threw the clothes she had one in the trash and took a long hot shower. She spent about forty minutes cleaning off all the dirt and grim that covered her. She finished and dried and dressed before going back to the room and brushing her hair. She sat on the bed and laid down on it. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she cried.

* * *

"Andi."

Andi heard her name being called and she sat up right away. She noticed the room dark but someone sat in the corner of her room. She must've fallen asleep.

"Andi, you've been asleep for four hours." It was Levi. He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"When did you get here?" Andi asked, rubbing her eyes. Levi lit a candle and then sat down.

"About an hour after you. When I got here you were asleep." He said. "Your grandma let me in. She even fed me and we talked."

"She's pretty shocked I'm back huh?"

"Yeah. She can't be believe it. I really can't either." Levi said, grabbing her hand.

"Is there a big scout coming up soon?" Andi asked.

"There is. Erwin said you didn't have to go if you didn't want too. He said you could stay here with your grandma."

"No." Andi said quickly. "I want to go. I want things to go back to normal; like I was never gone."

"It's okay Andi. You've only been back for a day. Don't overwhelm yourself." Levi said, squeezing her hand.

"I'm not." Andi snapped at him. Levi just looked at her. She softened look the look on her face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Just please let me do what I want."

"I know. And I will." Levi said. The two stayed silent for a couple of moments. Andi's thoughts were all over the place.

"Levi, umm, I have a really odd question to ask you. And you don't have to answer it if you don't want too, but umm, since ive been gone so long, did you find uh someone else?" Andi asked, completely embarrassed. She always wondered if Levi had moved on with another women or the worst, if he had died.

"No." He said flatly.

"Oh. Okay." Andi got a small smile on her face and she didn't say anything more about it.

"The woman I have always loved was gone for five years and now she's returned to me. I never stopped loving you Andi." Levi said. She felt her face start to heat up.

"I never stopped loving you either Levi. I always thought about you. I always worried that if I came back you wouldn't be here. I missed you so much. And every day I prayed you were okay. So we could have this moment again." Andi said, the tears falling down her face. Levi pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight.

"I have you back. And I'm never going to let you go. Never." Levi said. Andi held him tightly back.

"Please don't leave me tonight." Andi told him and Levi nodded. He pulled back and looked at Andi. He placed his hand on her face and placed a kiss on her lips. Andi kissed him back and knew things were going to be normal again.

* * *

 _ **I hated this chapter. I honestly had no idea how to do this chapter or what to do with this chapter.**_ _ **I promise it is going to get better. I just had to figure out what to do before they go on the big expedition.**_

 _ **I just wasn't sure on what to do. I am also sorry for not updating. I graduate on the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of May and I am trying to finish my last college assignments! It's been literal hell but I am almost done. Then I can focus on this story a lot more.**_

 _ **I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters except Andi and Sammy as well as few more who have not entered.**_

 _ **Please read, review, follow, and favorite! :)**_

 _ **Also, feedback is always welcomed. I love to hear what you all think! You're opinions matter to me. I also forgot to do this last chapter but shout out to**_ Guest, ffml, and nerdyotaku149 ** _I appreciate the feedback! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shined through the window and Andi's eyes fluttered open. She took a deep breath and stretched out. She looked to her left and noticed Levi still asleep. Her eyebrows furrowed because he never slept more than three hours. He must've been tired Andi thought. She admired the man lying next to her and smiled. She truly missed the man she loved and she couldn't believe she was with him again.

"Are you going to keep staring at me all morning or are you going to talk to me?" Levi asked, making Andi jump. Her face heated up at getting caught.

"I was just admiring you." Andi said. A knock came to the door before Levi could respond.

"Are you two awake? I made breakfast before you leave." Andi's grandma said through the door.

"We'll be right out!" Andi called back. Andi got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and dressed. Levi did the same. "I don't have a uniform anymore."

"Erwin already took care of that." Levi said. "It'll be waiting for you."

"Where are you going?" Andi asked.

"I am leading a team before everyone and we're going to study Eren." Levi said.

"Don't hurt him." Andi said. "He was terrified in the jail and I honestly don't believe he knows how he got this power."

"He'll be fine." Levi said. "You'll be going back with Erwin and the others."

"Erwin's orders?" Levi nodded. "Okay. I'll head back after we eat."

* * *

Andi stood next to Hange as she explained everything with the titans she captured. She also rambled on and on about how things had been since Andi had been gone. They gave Andi a new uniform as soon as she got there.

"Things haven't really changed much huh?" Andi asked.

"A little bit, but not how you think." Hange said. "Are you doing okay? It's only been a couple of days that you've been back and we're going on a scout soon."

"I'm great. I'm so happy to be back." Andi said, smiling. "So Sonny and Bean. Do I have to do this with you?"

"Erwin wants you to stay with me until you adjust to being around people again." Hange said.

"Yeah. Right." Andi said. "Did he say anything about my rank or anything?"

"You'll still be a captain if that is what you are asking. You and Levi will be equals."

"Oh okay then." Andi nodded.

The next couple of days Andi stayed around Hange while she studied Sonny and Bean. Hange then left to go talk with Eren. Andi sat in her room and there came a loud knock on the door.

"Captain!" One of the men yelled.

"What's going on?" Andi asked, exiting the room.

"Sonny and Bean have been killed."

"What?!" Andi rushed pasted the men and went to the area where Sonny and Bean were being kept. Andi saw the smoke coming from the area and she saw Hange crying in front of them. Eren stood with Erwin.

"Andi." Erwin called her over.

"Yes sir." Andi said, going to the pair. "Who did this?"

"We don't know. Come with me Andi." Erwin said and the two left Eren.

"You think someone in the military is spy." Andi stated to him once they were away from everyone.

"Yes. And they're from the 104th Training Corps." Erwin said. "All the rookies are having their gear inspected as we speak. The information we have is to be spoken to no one. We don't want the spy to get suspicious so we are keeping the people who know that the plan is to a minimum. They could have partners. The enlistment ceremony is tonight. I'd like you to accompany me."

"Okay. Is there a specific assignment you want me to do?" Andi asked.

"I will explain it to you later. But for right now, we have to get ready for tonight." Erwin said and Andi nodded. She barely got back and things were already starting to get good.

* * *

The rookies all stood in front of Erwin and Andi.

"I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps. This is Captain Andrea Reese. You can call her Andi. Today is the day you must choose a corps to join. I am here today to invite you to join the Survey Corps. During the latest titan attack, you discovered the terror of titans and the limitations of your own abilities. However… in this battle, more than ever before, we made progress towards victory thanks to the existence of Eren Yeager. His all-out effort proves beyond any doubt that he is on our side. Furthermore, with his help, we not only stopped the titan invasion, we gained a means to understand the true nature of titans. Located in the basement of his home in Shiganshina District, we believe there is a secret to the titan's even he is unaware of. If we can reach that basement we may gain a clue to break free from a century of titan domination. We will set out for the basement located in Shiganshina District. But in order to do that it is imperative that we retake Wall Maria. That is to say, our objective remains unchanged." Petra and Mike brought out a map. "But now that we are unable to use the gate in Trost District, we must take a roundabout route from Karanes District to the east. The route we spent four years building for our army has become completely useless. During those four years, more than 60 percent of the Survey Corps died. This new group of recruits will join us on our expedition outside of the wall one month from now. The chances are 30 percent of you will die. Four years from now, the majority of you will be dead. But those who overcome that will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. You now know the dismal state of affairs. Those of you, who are willing to put your lives on the line, remain here. Ask yourselves: "Am I willing to give my heart for humankind?" That is all I have to say. Those of you who will be joining another corps are dismissed."

"Commander, don't you think you scared them more than necessary?" A guy from the Survey Corps came forward. "There might not be a single person who'll remain."

"The ones who are willing to sacrifice everything will stay." Andi said. The rookies all started to leave.

"You people… if someone tells you to die, would you do it?" Erwin asked.

"We don't want to die." Jean yelled.

"I see. Then effective immediately, I welcome all of you here as new members of the Survey Corps! This is a real salute. Give your heart!" Erwin saluted and Andi followed suit. The rookies did the same.

"Yes sir." The rookie said. Andi smiled at the ones who stayed. The group she went back for all stayed. There were other rookies she didn't recognize though.

"You did well to control your fears. You are all brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect." Erwin said. The rookies all looked terrified but Andi knew they were going to be great.

* * *

The following days the rookies were trained in the formation. Eren's location was made to no one but the higher ranks. Everyone met at the HQ of the Survey Corps and waited for the next day to come. Andi sat with Petra and the two talked. They had a lot to catch up on. Andi explained to Petra how she disappeared.

"Dang Andi. You're pretty bad ass to stay alive for five years alone." Petra told her.

"Oh shut up. You're pretty bad ass too." Andi told her. "How long have you been a part of Levi's squad?"

"For about a year. I didn't think he knew who I was. When you were around all his attention went to you." Petra teased Andi. "Actually I am surprised he isn't here with you now."

"Shut up witch." Andi said, pushing Petra. "He has duties you know."

"Yeah, surrreee." She said, laughing. Andi laughed with her. "I'm so happy you're back Andi. It's really a miracle."

"I know." Andi said. "I'm happy to be back as well. I truly missed every single one of you. Expect Mike. I still hate him. Did I tell you what he told me when he saw me?"

"What did he say?"

"He told me, "Andi, it looks like you've lost some weight." I was like what the hell asshole? Was I fat that last time you saw me?" Petra literally rolled on the floor laughing. "It's not funny! Was I fat?"

"No no, it's just funny because why would he ask that?"

"Because he's stupid." Andi said. She laughed along with Petra. Levi appeared before the two.

"Andi, can I talk with you?" He asked.

"Sorry Petra, my presence is requested." Andi said.

"Yes your majesty." Petra said, pretending to bow to her. Andi and she laughed again and she went with Levi. The two went to the roof and sat down on the edge.

"Is everything okay Levi?" Andi asked him.

"What is your position in the formation?" He asked her.

"I'm with Erwin. I will be relaying messages if I have too. How come?"

"Do you know our position?" She nodded. "It is vital that our position doesn't get said to the rookies."

"I know. Erwin informed me of everything." Andi said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Levi said.

"Is this what it's about Levi?" Andi asked. "I'll be okay. I won't encounter titans if that's what you're worried about."

"How are you doing all this?" He asked. "You haven't been back for long and you're acting like everything is normal."

"Because it is." Andi said to him. "I don't want people to treat me any different."

"I don't want you going on this scout."

"Ha, that's not happening. I'm going." Andi said.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not Levi, but I will be okay. I am with Erwin. It's one of the best positions to be in."

"I don't want to lose you again." Levi finally said.

"You're not. I was alone for five years. I think I can handle one scout."

"Just please be careful." Levi said, grabbing her hand.

"I will." Andi scooted closer to Levi and put her head on his shoulder. "I promise."

* * *

The next morning the Scouts all took their place in front of the gate. The support team took out the titans beyond the wall. Andi sat on her horse behind Erwin. Hange and Mike were on his sides. Andi looked back at Levi and nodded at him. If, at any time, during the mission they needed her she would assist them. Protecting Eren was a main thing. But Erwin had plans to capture the spy if we could. Erwin yelled for the gates to be open and everyone got ready.

"The 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls begins now!" Erwin yelled and everyone moved forward.

Everyone followed after Erwin. Andi stayed behind him since she was in his group the entire time. They got past the town and Erwin gave the signal again to start the formation. Three stayed with Erwin and they waited to see any flares. Red flares started to be shown and Erwin fired a green flare to the left. They rod their horses that way. Two black flare went off soon and Andi looked to Erwin. She didn't want to just be a messenger.

"Erwin. That's two black flares that went off." Andi said.

"I need you on standby." He replied.

"Erwin I am not meant to be a sitting duck." Erwin pondered for a moment and then nodded at her.

"Go. I will shot off a flare if I need you back." Andi nodded at him and she rod of to where the black flare came from. She happened upon Armin, Jean, and Reiner. They were following a titan that looked like a female and was running fast.

"Armin!" Andi yelled and rod next to the three.

"Captain!" Armin said, relief in his voice.

"Where is Ness?"

"She killed him. And she killed Siss." Armin said. "She's not a normal titan. She has intelligence like Eren and the other two titans."

"Captain, what should we do?" Jean asked.

"What are her intentions?" Andi asked.

"She has to be looking for Eren." Reiner said. She narrowed her eyes a little at him.

"You could be right. Or she could be looking for something else. Whatever it may be, she needs to be stopped."

"That's what I suggested right before you got here." Jean said.

"Then let's do it. I don't want any of you to be hurt so I will be the one to execute the plan." She said.

"I will be your back up captain." Jean said to her and she nodded.

"Put you hoods on. That way it can't see our faces." Armin said and they all put their hoods on. "It won't kill us if she doesn't know who we are."

"If she thinks we're Eren she won't harm us. Smart thinking." Reiner said.

The four of them went after her and Andi and Jean went left while Armin went right and Reiner stayed behind her. Andi and Jean readied their blades and started to dismount their horses. Andi shot her gear first and the titan stopped dead in her tracks and she changed her course and went after Armin.

"No!" Andi yelled. Jean went after the titan and she started to swing her arm back towards Jean. Andi shot towards him and pushed him out of the way.

"Captain Andi!" Armin yelled and the titan stopped. He started to yell and went to where Armin was and stood in front of him. Reiner went after the titan and was grabbed. He got out of her grasp and came towards Andi and Armin. He grab Armin and Andi both and started to run. He threw Andi over his shoulder and held Armin on his side.

"I think we bought enough time. Hurry and let's put some distance from this one. It won't come after us unless it's a cannibal." He said, running with the two. Andi looked at where she started running too. She gasped. The titan was heading towards Levi's squad.

* * *

 ** _Guess what my lovely readers? I am done with college. I officially graduated on the 13th. That means I can start writing for this story!_**

 ** _I do apologize for the wait. I had finals all last week and I was also stuck. But I got over my funk and was able to finish!_**

 ** _I don't have much to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _I do not own Attack on Titan._**

 ** _Please follow, favorite and review! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Jean stood calling for his horse while Andi sat on a rock. Reiner put a bandage on Armin's head while they talked. Andi pondered what to do next since there was only one horse. If Jean's horse came, the four could head out but the horse didn't seem like it was coming back. Andi's horse didn't come back either.

"Hey Reiner, you didn't have to grab me back there. I would've been okay to run." Andi said.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." Reiner said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Andi said. "We need to send an emergency flare."

"Captain Andi is right. If the formation advanced straight ahead, Column 4, Section 3 should be nearby." Armin said and Jean shot of a flare. They decided to wait a couple more minutes before moving out.

"I will be one to stay." Andi said.

"I'll stay with her." Armin said. "In exchange, I want you to make a report in my place. To commander Erwin alone, if possible."

"No Armin, make that report yourself. Looks like someone's headed this way!" Jean said and they all looked at the person riding towards them. "And they have two horses."

"That's Krista!" Andi said.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Krista yelled at the four.

"You brought my horse!" Jean said.

"He seemed totally spooked and came running my direction. Did you fight titans?" She asked. "Armin, you're hurt."

"We're okay Krista." Andi said. "We need to group with the formation and see what Erwin wants to do."

"Captain you can ride with me." Jean said, blushing a little. Andi nodded at him and he helped her up onto the horse and then got behind her.

"Thank you for coming Krista." Andi said. "You took a chance and that is great."

"I happened to be nearby. And I had Jean's horse with me too." She said.

"You have a way with horse and a mysterious magnetism. You are a lifesaver." Reiner said.

"Thank God you're all okay." Krista said. "I was afraid the worst had happened. I'm so glad."

The five of them rode to where the formation should be. They all talked but Andi stayed quiet, listening to the four talk. There wasn't going to be a retreat, Andi knew that. A blue flare was shot and Andi squinted.

"Jean, I'm going to need you to ride with Armin." Andi told him.

"What was that blue flare?" He asked.

"I'm needed back with Erwin." Andi said. "I need your horse."

"Okay captain Andi." Jean said and they stopped for a moment so Jean could switch.

"Follow the flares." Andi said.

"Yes captain!" The four said and she rode off to find Erwin. She knew what his backup plan was so she rode to the forest of giant trees. She arrived to the forest the same time Erwin and his group arrived.

"Erwin!" Andi yelled at him.

"Andi, you saw the flare. Give your report."

"A female titan shifter like Eren is in our ranks. She's had to have killed many people by now. She doesn't eat them. Just kills. Armin thinks the titans from the south are her doing. That she brought them. I think she's after Eren." Andi said.

"There is enough room to bring the carts in the forest. Inform logistics. Order only the wagon and guards from the center column to enter. Andi, I need you to stay with me." Andi nodded and she stayed with Erwin.

"Is everything going as planned?" She asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

Andi stood next to Erwin while everyone set up the traps. Hange and Mike stood on another tree and it was just a waiting game. Levi's squad would lead the female titan to the trap. Andi tapped her fingers against the tree and they could hear them coming. Erwin put his arm up and the female titan ran right into the trap.

"Fire!" Erwin yelled and they fired off the traps. The female titan had been captured. Levi came up and landed next to Andi. He drew his swords and Erwin told him to wait.

"We can't be too careful. Second and third wave! Fire!" Erwin yelled. "Fire the back up as well." Andi covered her ears and waited for the fire to stop. Levi and Mike tried to attack but she hardened her hands. Levi stood atop the titans head and was talking to her when she started to scream.

"What was that?" Everyone asked.

"I smell them." Mike said. Titans were coming from all directions.

"Troops, engage! Protect the female titan to the death!" Erwin yelled. Andi jumped off the tree and shot her gear towards the titans to kill them. Everyone fought the titans until Erwin pulled them all and made them all retreat. Andi landed next to Levi and Erwin and him talked. Erwin told Levi to refill his gas and blades and Levi went to do what he was told.

"Andi, do the same and go with Levi." Andi nodded and went with Levi. They refilled their tanks and the two went to find his team.

"Levi was everyone okay when you left them?" Andi asked.

"Yes, they were fine." Levi said.

"I encountered the female. She's relentless. I hope Petra and them will be okay." Andi said, worrying about Petra. A loud yell interrupted them. "That sounded like a titan yell."

"Let's go." Levi said and the two pushed forward without saying anything more. All Andi could think about Petra. Levi and Andi passed Gunther first. Andi gasped and looked around for the others. Eld and Oluo lay on the ground.

"Petra!" Andi yelled for Petra, hoping to get a response. Andi gasped when she saw Petra against the tree and she made her way down there. She stood in front of the Petra and then dropped to her knees. "No."

"Andi." Levi said.

"Go." She told him. "I'll be fine."

Levi hesitated for a moment before heading towards the yell. Andi reached her hand out and touched Petra's head. She pulled her off the tree and held Petra to her chest. Memories ran through her mind.

-Flashback-

" _Be a good girl okay." Andi's mother told her._

" _You've always been the best girl a father could have." Her father said._

" _Then why can't I go with you?" The five year old girl asked._

" _It doesn't concern you." Her mother said._

" _When are you coming back?"_

" _We don't know." Her father said._

" _But I can't be alone." Andi said._

" _You have food. You'll be fine." Her mother said._

" _Don't you love me?" Andi asked._

" _Yes we do, but we have to do this." Her father said. Andi started to cry. Her father grabbed the bags and her mother patted her on the head._

" _Bye Andi." They left out the door and Andi waited for them to come back. A day went by and she fended for herself. A couple more days went by and no one came. A week went by and Andi lost hope._

" _Daddy, I hear something. Or like someone in this house." A young Petra said._

" _This house has been abandoned Petra." Her father said._

" _But daddy, please. I know someone is in there." Petra said._

" _Okay. We'll take a look." Her father opened the door and gasped at what they found. A little girl around Petra's age sat against the wall. Her eyes were sunken in like she hadn't slept in a couple of days. She was a little skinny and her clothes looked worn._

" _Hey!" Petra yelled and ran over to her. Andi looked up at her and then back down._

" _What's your name?" Her father asked, walking over to her._

" _Andi Reese." Andi said. Her father recognized the name. Her grandmother and grandfather lived next to them._

" _Where are your parents?" He asked._

" _They left. They haven't been back in a long time." Andi said, tears threatening to fall._

" _Have you been here alone?" He asked her. Andi nodded and she started to cry. Petra bent down next to her._

" _My name is Petra. When I'm sad, my daddy sings me a song.  
'You are my sunshine  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.'" Petra sang to Andi. Andi looked up to Petra and smiled through her tears. _

" _Thank you Petra." She said._

" _Let's get you to your grandparents." Petra's father said. Andi left with them and sat in the carriage while Petra sat next to her father. Andi smiled at Petra and knew she was going to be okay._

-Present-

Andi felt the tears falling down her face as she held Petra closely.

"If you hadn't told your father to go into my house that day, I would've died. My parents weren't coming back and I knew that. If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't be here. I would've never gotten to know how great of a person you are. I never deserved your friendship. You were to pure for my wild self, but you always stayed by my side. You always said we were meant to be sisters, but we wouldn't have been so close if we were. When I was away for all those years, I prayed you were alive. Because when I came home, I wanted to see my savior. And you were there. I am forever grateful to you Petra.  
 _'You are my sunshine  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.'" _Andi sang the song Petra sang to her years ago, the tears flowing.

"Andi." Levi and Mikasa stood behind her with Eren. "The wagons should be here soon. We have to go."

"I'll take her." Andi said, standing up with Petra. She held the slightly bigger woman and carried her over her shoulder. The wagon came shortly.

"Captain Andi, we can take Petra." A member told her.

"No, I'll take her." Andi said.

"Andi let them do their job." Levi said. Andi gave Petra to the guy and took off right away. Levi followed her.

"Leave me alone Levi." Andi told him.

"Don't get yourself killed. There are still titans around here." Levi said.

"So. I don't care anymore." Andi said. She felt herself being slammed into a tree. "What the fuck Levi?"

"Don't talk like that." Levi snapped at her. "You are not going to let yourself die. I'll make sure of that."

"I don't need you telling me what to do." Andi snapped back at him.

"Stop it alright. Quit acting like you're so strong and nothing is bothering you. I heard everything you said about Petra. I know you Andi. I know what you're feeling right now."

"Do you Levi? Do you really?" Andi asked him.

"Do you remember Isabel and Furlan?" Andi's jaw snapped shut so hard you could hear a pop. She forgot about Levi losing them. "Do you remember disappearing for five years? I think I know how you feel losing Petra."

"I don't know how to feel." Andi whispered to him. "I don't know if I should be mad, sad, hurt, devastated. I feel all of this and I just-" She stopped and started to cry. Levi stepped towards her and pulled her to him.

"It's okay to feel all of this. You lost someone dear to you. I get that. It'll take time for you. I know that and so do you. But I'll be by your side. To pick up the piece and put them back together. I love you Andi. And I'll do anything to make sure you're okay." Levi said to her, while rubbing her back. Andi cried harder when Levi told her this.

"Thank you Levi. I love you too." Andi said. Levi placed his hands on her face and wiped away the tears. He kissed her and held her tightly.

"Let's get back to the formation." Andi nodded and the two made their way back to the others. Levi told her about the female titan and her trying to take Eren. She knew the female killed Petra.

"I'll kill her Levi. Next time, she won't know what is coming."

* * *

The town was in a roar when the Survey Corps returned. Everyone yelled and screamed at them due to all the casualties. Andi sat in a cart with Petra and held her the whole time. She refused to let her be with the other bodies. Erwin assigned Andi with him to tell the families of the fallen. Andi watched as mothers, fathers, spouses, children, and other family members broke down in front of them. Andi had to keep her composure the whole time. Her heart ached for all the fallen and their families. They came up to the familiar house Andi spent so many times at.

"I'll do this one Erwin." Andi said. Erwin nodded at her. She knocked on the door. Petra's father opened the door and gasped at Andi.

"Andi!" Petra's father said, hugging her. "You're grandma told me you returned. I even got a couple letters from Petra. She was so excited to have you back. That girl wasn't the same without you." He laughed a little.

"Oh Andi dear, it is so good to see you." Petra's mother said, from behind her father. "Do you want to come in?"

"We can't." Andi said. "I regret to inform you of the-"

"Andi, what is this?" Petra's father asked. "Where is Petra?"

"Of the death of Petra Ral." Andi continued, trying to hold it together.

"No!" Her mother screamed, falling into her father.

"Andi, please tell me this isn't true." Her father said.

"It's true." Erwin said, stepping in for Andi. "Petra gave her life to help humanity and she fought hard. I am so sorry for your loss. Her body was recovered for a proper burial."

"Were you with her Andi?" Her dad asked.

"No I wasn't." Andi said. "I'm so sorry."

Her father nodded and took her mother inside and shut the door. Andi and Erwin left and they made their way back to HQ.

"I'm sorry about Petra." Erwin told Andi.

"Thank you." Andi said. The rest of the way there was quiet and Andi left to her room. She grabbed clothes and towels and went to take a shower. Since she was a captain, she got her own bathroom. She stood under the hot water, her mind completely blank. She jumped when she felt arms go around her shoulders.

"It's okay." Levi said, holding Andi.

"You scared me." Andi whispered. Levi nodded and saw the look on Andi's face.

"Erwin told me what happened at Petra's family. Andi, it'll be okay. The healing process is what will hurt the most." Andi started to cry and Levi held her tighter. "I'm here. Always."

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovelies! I finally updated! It's been a minute, but I finally decided to update. I got stuck and finally got over the hump.**_

 _ **Thank you**_ AuroraStargazers **_for the review!_**

 ** _I don't have much to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _I do not own Attack on Titan._**

 ** _Please follow, favorite and review! :)_**


End file.
